Do I make you nervous Mr Potter?
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Quiditch superstar Seamus Finigan is murdered, all sources point to rich pharmaceutical heiress Pansy Parkinson. Now world acclaimed hero Harry Potter must delve into Miss Parkinson’s hedonistic world, and try and uncover the murderer.
1. In came the spider

Mr Potter do I make you nervous?.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

comment: Hi im new here, so im not 100 sure on the posting and everything. Ive admired alot of peoples stories for a year now and thought id contribute. I welcome all reviews and would really like to hear what you all think. I choose to write this story because i think Pansy is often shown as either a bimbo or a phyco so i thought id like to show a more multifaceted view of Pansy. Well i hope you like my story, please review if u want to hear more.

Sunday's were a particularly busy day for Miss Wigglesmith. Most of her clients partied on Saturdays. Got absolutely intoxicated and left there rooms a complete mess for her to clean up. Her first client was quiditch superstar Seamus Finigan, she often walked in to clean Finigan's furbished apartment, often catching him in compromising positions with certain blonde groupies or completely passed out from long nights of partying. Miss Wiglesmith today especially wanted to finish her cleaning duties as soon as possible.Her grandchild had a dance recital and she didn't want to be late and let there other grandmother be the favorite. She walked to the intercom and pressed the buzzer. She got no response; she tried yet again, no response. She assumed Mr Finigan was busy or asleep like so many times before and therefore she buzzed for Mr Landston the handyman of the complex. Mr Landston allowed her in. She made her way to the elevator with her trolley of cleaning products, arriving to Mr Finigan's level soon after. Using the spare room keys she had in her possession to open the door, only to find a dead Seamus Finigan on his bed.

Harry Potter had changed since his encounter with Voldermort in his seventh year. He no longer felt alive as he once did, once looking for adventure he now looked for normalcy. After the War, media attention on Potter was at an all time high, he decided to disappear for a while and leave England in order to recuperate. He traveled the world for a year, taking in the sites. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley decided to prepare for there future as a married couple.

When Harry returned back to England he was 22 he took up a post with the ministry of magic, no longer getting the media exposure he once did he settled down to a fairly normal life and routine of work and trash TV. Ginny Weasley didn't wait for him, she already moved on marrying a rich ceo and giving birth to a red haired boy with green eyes. Harry felt hurt originally but as time progressed he decided it was all for the best.

Hermione Granger being the same overachiever as she always was took up psychology as a major and worked with Harry to profile suspects and given an insight into there thinking. Even though she looked happy and content with her marriage to Ron, he knew better. Ron wasn't the friend he once knew, after his marriage to Hermione he developed low self-esteem partly due to his own lack of achievement and the fact that his wife was a famous psychoanalyst also didn't help. So he turned to alcohol drinking often, which lead to problems with his work and problems with Hermione.

Harry knew all to well Ron's problems, Hermione opened up after a night of drinks with Harry. Maybe it was pity or the fact that she understood him, which lead to Hermione's affair with Harry. They would meet at work and she'd always follow him home were they'd make love before she'd return home to Ron and her nightmare.

Harry Potter woke up, on the clock like any other day. He got a call from his partner Nevil Long bottom not long after. 'Yes' Harry groaned in annoyance. 'You know that's not a proper greeting' Neville replied teasingly. 'Well I usually don't get called by my partner before I actually get to work, what's so important?' 'Turn on the television' Neville replied. 'why?' Harry made his way towards his remote 'Just do it'. As Harry switched on the television he understood the urgency of the call, the anchorman read in an almost sensationalized voice. 'Seamus Finnegan was found dead this morning, by his maid, sources claim he was murdered…' Harry turned of the television, took a deep breathe and said 'I'll be there in 10 minutes' and hung up the phone.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry to say that it was chaotic would be an understatement. As he walked his way past frantic assistants trying to keep media at bay, and secretary's writing urgent memos. He chucked his bag on his desk and looked in his drawer for the energy drink he left in there for times in which he was unable to get coffee. As he looked through the drawer he heard a thud and looked up to see a hot coffee waiting for him and a curly haired brunette looking at him with concern. 'Thanks' Harry uttered, 'no problem' Hermione replied 'so u heard about Seamus?'. 'Yes and who ever did this is going to pay' Harry stated. 'Heres all the information we recovered from the crime scene, Neville went to get a bite to eat so catch up before he returns.' Hermione stated leaving a manila folder on his desk and leaving to her own department.

Harry opened the file. From the immediate autopsy it seems someone had preformed a silencing spell in his room before they cast repeated crucios at him which lead to heart failure, therefore resulting in death. Therefore magic forensics should soon have a trace of who the wand belongs to. Harry turned the page, it seems Seamus Finnegan was quite the womanizer, often having many women come to his apartment at all hours of the night. However lately he's only been seen with a beautiful brunette. A Miss Pansy Parkinson which the handyman fondly remembers giving him a large tip. Harry stopped reading. Something wasn't adding up. Why would Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's onetime girlfriend be seen with a 'halfblood' quiditch player? Harry Potter then typed Pansy Parkinson into there database. She had a few speeding tickets, however that was nothing unusual. So Harry read her bio. She was tall, at 5 foot 10, weighed 120 pounds, inherited her families' fortune at 19 after her parents were arrested and sentenced to death in the infamous death eater trials.

He scrolled down, she was once engaged to Theodore Nott which didn't work out for unknown reasons. Then he saw her photo. She was striking, she had long thick straight brunette hair, which contrasted strongly with her dark blue eyes. She had changes a lot since her days in Hogwarts. No longer looking pug faced. If Harry had never of met her he'd say she was beautiful, but even though she might have changed physically he still believed she was the same selfish girl underneath.

As Harry was lost in his thoughts, Neville leaned over his shoulder. 'Having a perve are we?' Harry jumped. Neville laughed. Neville had also changed Harry noted. He was no longer so reserved and frightened but loud and outgoing. He still looked the same however; he seemed to of come out of his shell and never looked back.

'Found anything?' Harry enquired. 'Yes, I have Golden Boy, Magical forensic has found the owner of the wand that killed Seamus. It belonged to our dear friend Mr Zabani'. Harry wasn't surprised Zabani once the quiet slytherin became a kingpin of crime, supplying drugs to the society's elite and illegal potions and wands to the magical underground. 'Lets take him in' Harry said, beginning to stand up. 'We cant' stated Neville sadly. 'Why not?' Harry asked angrily. 'He was also found dead this morning' Neville stated looking closely at Harry expression. 'Then were back to square one' Harry sighed. 'Not exactly, he was last seen having dinner with Miss Parkinson'. Harry remained quiet 'Lets bring her in then'.

Harry and Neville apparated to the residence, to say it was grand was an understatement. It was a modern home primarily composed of glass, steel and concrete. Harry and Neville walked to the door and rang the buzzer. After a few moments the clicking of stilettos could be heard making its way towards the front door. As the door opened there stood Pansy Parkinson. She looked them both up and down then spoke.

'yesss'

'Miss Parkinson my name is Neville Longbottom and this is my partner Harry Potter were with the ministry we'd like to have a word with you regarding the death of Seamus Finnigan.'

'What about it?'

'We'd like you to come to the station and give us a testimony about your whereabouts on the night…'

'I'm sorry, but I have a bikini wax at 10' Pansy began closing the door when Harry's hand slammed against the door.

'It wasn't a request Parkinson it was a demand!' Harry said angrily, already being fed up with her games.

'Well when u say it so forcibly Mr. Potter' Pansy said as she came inches from Harry looking down at Harry's collar then back at his eyes, 'How can I refuse?'. She leaned closer looking as if she was about to kiss him when she shut the door behind herself.

'Aren't you going to lock your house?' asked Neville.

'It locks itself, but then again you two wouldn't know about that would you especially with your petty government salaries' retort Pansy.

'Maybe some of us don't live of our parent's hard work.'

Pansy smirked 'just because some of us actually knew our parents no need to get all jealous Potter.'

Harry grabbed Pansy's hand roughly. Came close to her face and with a look of pure rage whispered 'what did you say?'

'Potter let me go your hurting me' pansy replied back in a determine tone.

'What are you doing Harry' Neville said detaching Harry's hand from Pansy's. 'You know Malfoy's watching you like a hawk'.

'So Draco is investigating you? What has the golden boy done to warrant an investigation by the anti-corruption committee?'

'Worry about yourself Parkinson, you're the main suspect in a high profile murder.'

Pansy came close to Potter's face when she whispered 'I worry about you to Potter, I heard about Weasley, must be hard knowing your directly responsible for your friend's feelings of inadequacy.'

Harry was shocked. Pansy turned around and walked up to Nevile. 'So do I hold your hand or are we apparating separately'

Nevil gave her a sideways scowl as all three apparated.

'Your interrogation rooms are quite warm aren't they?' Said Pansy sarcastically, referring to both the decor and the temperature of the room.

'Miss Parkinson, my name is senior detective Moody, my colleagues Mr Draco Malfoy and Detective Lupin will be asking you a few questions'

'Where's Potter? I was hoping he was going to be exploring the dark crevices' Moody's eyes dilated in shock 'of my mind'. Pansy said knowing full well the double meaning behind the statement.

Harry was watching the monitor and decided that he will go downstairs and participate in Pansy's interrogation.

'Miss Parkinson, we thought due to your high social status you would want more experienced detectives dealing with you.' Replied Draco Malfoy, as he tried to remain dignified whilst knowing full well that he no longer was at the same social status Pansy was.

'No, Draco you're afraid that if he angers me, your departments funding will be on the line. After all without Parkinson pharmaceuticals, your department would still be run from a little shack next to a swamp.' Pansy smirked.

Then the doors opened and in came Harry.

'I'll be taking part in this interrogation'

'Potter, you've done your part now let the professionals handle it' said Draco with authority.

' Mr Malfoy we'll allow Mr potter to participate after all he is investigating the crime' chimed Lupin.

'So are you all ready or should we play a game of deal or no deal?' Pansy stated bored.

'You watch muggle game shows?' Harry asked shocked by the news.

'You'd be surprised by what I watch Harry'

'Miss Parkinson where were you the night Seamus Finnigan died?' Moody snapped getting annoyed.

'I was having dinner with Blaise Zabani, we had truffles it was delicious'

'Before or after he died' Harry asked

'Well Potter you were never the brightest at school, but sorry to break it to you but dead people cant chew food… also while I'm at it Santa Claus isn't real'

Malfoy smirked, you got to give it to Pansy she was quick.

'Miss Parkinson did you kill Blaise Zabani and Seamus Finigan?'

'No, why would I do that to my lovers?'

'Your lovers?' Lupin asked perplexed.

'Yes lovers, I had a very intimate relationship with both of them'

'Did they know about each other?' Moody asked

'Not that im aware off'

'How did you feel when Seamus was found dead?' asked Harry

'I cried, despite what you read in the tabloids, Seamus was a good guy, always open to new stuff and I feel all he really ever wanted was to be loved by someone for himself and not for his money or fame'

'Then why did u cheat?' asked Draco perplexed

Pansy turned to Harry looking him dead straight in the eye.

'Despite my harsh exterior and confidence, I really just want to be taken cared off, I get lonely and I thought Blaise could do that for me, fulfill me in that regard, I was wrong.'

Harry never saw this vulnerable side of Pansy and for some weird reason he felt that maybe this cruel woman really deserved being taken care off.

'We don't believe you Parkinson!' Yelled Malfoy, clearly frustrated by Pansy's mind games and innuendos.

'Then give me veritaserum , if your so convinced I'm lying' Pansy challenged.

'If you insist Miss Parkinson' Moody replied.

'Get Snape' Moody whispered to a curious Lupin.

A few short minutes later in came Snape in all his glory and theatrics carrying Veritaserum.

'Miss Parkinson' Snape uttered shocked.

'Mr Snape' Pansy replied smugly.

Harry took the potion of Snape, 'Drink Parkinson'.

'Oh Harry I'm hurt, I thought we were past last names'

It took a few minutes for the potion to take affect.

'Miss Parkinson did you kill Seamus Finnegan?'

'No' there was a silence before Pansy turned to Harry and asked. 'So how is she in bed Harry?'

Harry look dumbfounded. 'Who?'

'Mrs Weasley'

'Weasley's mom, wow Potter that even low for you' remarked Draco disgusted.

'Miss Parkinson stick to the questions and issue at hand' Moody replied angrily that this investigation has been so poorly managed.

'You got your answer Mr Moody now let me get mine'

'Come on Harry how was Mrs Ronald Weasley?'

'You've been having a relationship with a married colleague?' Draco asked happy that maybe Mr Potter had acted inappropriately in some way.

'Shut up Parkinson' Harry threatened.

'You like dirty muggleborn witches don't you Harry? you like them even better when they're all messed up. So you can play the hero, so u can save them' Pansy whispered seductively.

'Do you think Weasley would be upset that you've been with his wife? Or more upset that she's been with you? I always thought Ronald liked you in a more then friendly way. The way he hugged you back at school, he never hugged Hermione like that. He never cared were Hermione was. He always wanted to be near you'. Pansy got up and moved close to Potter, leaning in to his ear 'Do you think Harry he can smell your sweat on her?'

There was silence. Pansy walked to the tape recorder in front of a flabbergasted Malfoy, Moody, Lupin and Snape. 'Interview terminated', she looked at her watch ' at 11:05am'. Click went the recorder as it stopped.

'You know where to find me, if you want to chat?'

'Yes' Moddy said.

'Then goodbye', Pansy walked out of the room, swaying her hips hypnotically.

Harry watched as she walked, knowing full well his life had just become 100 times more difficult.


	2. What a tangled web we weave

After Pansy left Harry decided to search for anymore connections between Seamus and Blaise, maybe Parkinson wasn't the only th

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

Author note: Thanks to the guys who gave reviews and to the people who read my last chapter. As you know the beginning chapter is similar plot wise to Basic instinct however the later chapters wont be solely based on any movie , just my imagination.

After Pansy left Harry decided to search for anymore connections between Seamus and Blaise, maybe Parkinson wasn't the only thing linking the two together. As he was searching the database for Blaise's known associates his phone rang. Harry picked up the phone casually. 'Harry Potter….'

'Potter your ass my office now'

Harry swallowed his boss wanted him. Harry stood up from his desk and began walking to the office. As he was waiting outside, he could spot Hermione making her way over to him. 'Harry why does O'reilly want to talk to us?'

'They know mione'

'Know about what? Get to the point'

'They know we've been having an affair for the last few months'

Hermione stood shocked. Then started rambling 'How How How do they know we've been having an affair Harry? Did you tell them?' Hermione by this point was shaking and visibly nervous and confused.

'Parkinson we interviewed her this morning, She told everyone that we've been seeing each other'

'How the hell does she know?' Hermione yelled angrily. 'None would believe her anyway she's a pathological liar'

'Malfoy believes her, but he'd believe anything as long as it lost me my job'

'You're Job Harry? Your job? My marriage is on the line, if Ron found out I don't know what he'd do. He might be suicidal Harry this might kill him' Hermione now began yelling loudly, tears flowing down her face.

As Harry was about to reach for Hermione's hand the office door opened. 'Potter, Weasley inside now' yelled O'reilly.

O'reilly was Irish, a stocky man of 30yrs and the type you'd never think cried. That's if you've never seen his fish collection. The way he treated those fish like they were his children, talking to them. They were like his children and the only thing his ex-wife could not take from him after the divorce. As O'reilly ushered Harry and Hermione in, he then went towards the aquarium and continued feeding his fish.

'You know why I like fish?'

'No Sir' stated Hermione and Harry together.

'Because they're not like humans, you see they don't get married then have affairs with there coworkers'

'Sir, she's lying I'm happily married why would I cheat? I…'

'She was on Veriserum, so don't give me that bullshit'

Hermione shut up. O'reilly then calmed and with a philosophical voice said

'You know Potter while you were at Hogwarts, the Prophet would do articles about your close relationship with Ron and Hermione. How you three were a team and were the standard of good friendship. Obviously they must have been lying.'

'I'm still good friends with Ron and I still care about him…' Harry began trying to defend himself.

'I don't care about your friendships Potter I care about the fact that Malfoy is writing a report as we speak argueing for your suspension. You know full well it's unethical to be having an affair with a married coworker.'

'Sir let me explain' Harry began when screaming could be heard outside the office.

Harry, Hermione and O'reilly opened the door to see a drunken Ronald Weasley yelling.

'Come fight me Harry you orphaned bastard'

Ron was not in good shape. He was drunk, aggressive and looked like he had pissed himself. As security was trying to arrest Ron when Hermione and Harry ran up and told security to stop.

Ron knowing finally who was in front of him. Began to yell.

'You traitor, both of you'

'Ron please let me explain' Hermione began.

'Explain what huh? That you're a tramp that you screwed my best friend? That your pregnant with his baby?'

'Ron please'

'I saw the pregnancy test in the garbage Hermione, I knew you were pregnant.'

'It's yours Ron I swear please lets just go home and sort this all out'

'Mine you say' Ron began to laugh like a madman 'Mine? We haven't slept together for the past 6 months Hermione. Remember you were always to tired after having Potter'

'Oh god' Hermione yelped and began to cry.

'Ron just go' said Harry trying to comfort Hermione.

'Go? Don't tell me to go Potter you're the one doing my wife'

'Maybe she wouldn't of been with me if you were sober and proper Ron'

'I was sober for the past few months, I had a job lined up and everything, Parkinson was going to give me a good job, one that paid well.'

'Parkinson?' Harry asked shocked.

'What Potter, you're the one who's meant to be the success. Typical attention whore Potter has to be always the centre of attention.'

'Ron lets just go' Began Hermione again.

'Your stuff will be outside on the lawn, move in with your new 'baby daddy'' said Ron emphasizing baby daddy with air commas. 'I'm through with both of you'

'Ron then turned and walked to the elevator and out of the building'.

Only then did Hermione and Harry notice the whole floor was watching there little domestic. Harry turned to Hermione 'Let's go'.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Harry's home. As they were walking to the front door Hermione now with her mascara dripping spoke. 'I didn't tell you because I lost the baby a few days ago'. Harry hugged her closer and whispered to her 'It'll be okay, he's just angry now'.

'I don't think it'll be okay Harry, I just don't understand how he found out. The case files are supposed to be confidential' said Hermione

'Maybe he found the pregnancy test and put two and two together' said Harry logically

'Yes, that's plausible but still how'd he know it was you and me?'

'Maybe Malfoy told him'

'Don't be stupid Harry, whatever Malfoy maybe he is definitely a professional.'

'Please Hermione stop being so naive he is Draco Malfoy , Lucius Malfoy's son. Remember Lucius he was always manipulating people and was extremely corrupt.'

'Draco is different he fought for the light remember?'

'He did that to save his own hind and you know that'

'I don't want to argue lets just go inside.' Hermione replied tired of the same argument they had many times before.

They made there way inside and Harry decided he'd go to bed it was 7 pm and he was exhausted both mentally and physically. Harry changed and motioned for Hermione to come to bed with him. Hermione shook her head 'I think it's best if I slept on the couch Harry. I think our little games have reached their expiry date don't you?'

'Yeah I guess your right, good night'

'Good night Harry'

With that Harry closed his bedroom door, laid on the bed and fell asleep in his cold satin sheets.


	3. She did it again

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

Author note: Hi, I'm glad people have been clicking on my story. This is my third update this week. I'm addicted lol. Well I hope some more people give there feedback or I might try working on another story and put this one on hiatus. Please leave a review even if it's negative. Thanx a lot.

It had been a week since the day Pansy was interviewed. So far there have been no developments, no loose ends that Neville and Harry could use to try and find perhaps a motive or even a suspect. Hermione had only stayed a few days at Harry's place, deciding to move in at her parents in muggle London till she knew what to do next. Ron had sent her divorce papers and because Ron signed no prenup he was going to take as much money from her as he possibly could. Harry other then working tirelessly on the case managed to arrange a dinner with his one time fiancé Ginny Weasley. Ginny other then having a baby had changed quite a lot, more so then Harry had expected. She lost that anger and aggressiveness she once developed from growing up in house full of boys. She had now become tamer and more family orientated, making it difficult for them to catch up. It was 8:00 pm on a Tuesday evening when they decided to catch-up at a trendy new restaurant in Hogsmead called Casablanca. Ginny wore a black dress and Harry came in a buttoned up shirt and faded denim jeans. A clothing choice which both made Ginny smile and wince, to her Harry socially anyway was still the same awkward boy she met those many years ago.

'So Harry I heard what happened between Ron and Hermione' Ginny stated casually.

Harry stopped sipping his wine and put his glass down.

'Ginny you have to understand Mione and I never expected anything like this to happen it wasn't planned it just happened' Harry said apologetically.

'No worries Harry I understand, sometimes people change and people fall out of love' Ginny said staring at the table cloth ' but anyway I heard your working on the Seamus's murder' said inquisitively as she looked into Harry's eyes.

'Yeah I am, it's been hard there are practically no clues or any leads'

'I heard your investigating Parkinson, did you know Ron took up her offer for a job?'

'What Ron? What does he know about pharmacy?'

Ginny laughed 'absolutely nothing, but he is great for exploring and he's planning to lead an exhibition into the Mexican rainforest, Parkinson's people seem to think that a plant might be growing there with medicinal properties.'

Harry listened trying to absorb in the new information.

'Harry this is between us only, you're not going to tell anyone? If anyone finds out Ron could loose his job, its confidential information' Ginny began panicking.

Harry laughed 'don't worry Gin, Ron's secrets safe with me, I'm glad he is moving on'

'Me too' Ginny smiled.

At that moment a ring tone could be heard coming from Ginny's bag.

'Oh, why do these bags have to be so big?' Ginny huffed while scrambling through her bag.

'It's a message' Ginny stated.

Ginny looked disappointed 'Harry I have to go Mark wants me back the baby wont stop crying and he doesn't know what to do.'

'A mother's work is never done' Harry said. Ginny smiled 'Well I'm really sorry, I'll try and organize a Nanny so we can have a proper dinner next time, and I'll pay for what I ordered' Ginny said digging through her bag for some money.

'Don't worry Ginny I can't expect you to pay for something that hasn't even arrived yet'

'You're great Harry, okay I got to go ciao' Ginny said giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

As Ginny excited the restaurant and Harry sat back down for his dinner to arrive. From the bar came a tall, beautiful woman by the name of Pansy Parkinson. She made her way to Harry's table and sat were Ginny had sat moments before.

'Hello Harry?'

'Pansy? I mean Miss Parkinson what are you doing here?'

'What's with all the formalities?'

'Parkinson I cant be seen having dinner with you you're the main suspect in a murder im investigating.'

'Well Harry, dinner hasn't arrived yet and I thought I proved my innocence by taking veriserum.'

'People have been known to evade veriserum'

'Only two people since veriserum was created Harry, besides im not that smart.'

'Don't lie Parkinson I saw your results, you got higher grades then Hermione graduating year, I still don't know why you didn't get Valedictorian'

'I abdicated; I didn't want to be seen as a looser like Granger.'

'Don't call her a looser!' Harry raised his voice.

'Harry people are looking at us, you wouldn't want to be noticed dining with a suspect would you?'

Harry was fuming inside, but agreed with her logic. That very moment the dinner Harry and Ginny had ordered had arrived. Harry had expected Pansy to leave, was he wrong.

'Mmm muscles my favorite' Pansy screeched excitedly like a school girl. Before she continued 'Whatever you say about those Weasley's one sure thing is they have taste in food'

'I heard you offered Ron a job' Harry said

'Yeah I offered it to him a few months ago, but he wouldn't leave since Hermione loved her job so much'

'Well that's not a problem anymore' Harry said regrettably.

'I know I fixed that problem'

Harry stopped eating his beef and looked up. 'You told him didn't you?'

'Yeah, he wouldn't leave without her and I needed someone capable to lead the exhibition'

'You broke up a marriage, for some stupid exhibition?' Harry yelled angrily.

'Potter one the exhibition is not stupid, it could bring me a lot of money. Two it could help a lot of people if our studies are successful.' Pansy said

'That's it I'm leaving' Harry said getting up.

As Harry was about to leave Pansy said 'I have information regarding your murder enquiry'

Harry turned around and sat back in the chair. 'What do you have?'

'This was dropped of this morning at my house' Pansy whispered passing Harry an envelope.

Harry opened the letter and read out loud 'Bitch, stay away or your dead'. Harry looked back up and at Pansy 'Wow that's informative'

'Well what do you want me to do? Send him a return letter telling him to be more specific?' Pansy countered.

'Look Pansy if this was serious you would have went to the police and not to me, obviously you're trying to play games and I don't have the time'

'Oh please Potter your busy, try running a multinational corporation, that's busy. Listen I came to you because I don't trust the police, rumor has it there are a few crooked cops on the force.'

Harry leaned in 'Know any specific names?'

'Well if I did I'd tell you'

'Pansy, do you know what this letter might be referring too?'

'I think Mark Gadaski sent it to me'

'Ginny's husband?' Harry asked shocked.

'Yes, now keep your voice down. Look over the past few months I've been trying to do a corporate takeover of his company; I had his partner Blaise on board and a few of the other major stock holders. Blaise Wednesday last week while Gadaski was in Borneo for business was going to ask for the board to replace Mark as ceo.'

'Yeah?' Harry asked intrigued.

'Well Potter Blaise ended up in the morgue didn't he?'

Harry leaned back against his chair 'So Parkinson you're trying to tell me that Ginny's husband, killed Blaise because he was helping you?'

'No he killed Blaise because Blaise was about to destroy everything Mark worked for the past 10 years.'

Harry laughed 'And you say you're a nice person?'

'Whatever it's completely legal what we were doing'

'So were you and Blaise lovers or was that a farce?'

'It was a lie, have you not had a proper look at me Potter? I'm too good for him'

At that moment Harry decided to observe Pansy Parkinson properly. She was truly beautifully, with Scandinavian cheekbones and amazing eyes and a body that looked like that of a Greek goddess.

'Well Potter dinner was nice' Pansy said as she got up to leave.

'Let me escort you home, after the death threats you've been given you might be a good witness'

Pansy agreed as they began to walk. 'How'd you get here?' Harry asked.

'I apparated, but from all that wine I wont be able to keep my mind focused so I'll go back home by floo network.'

Harry agreed. She didn't look like she was up for walking, let alone apparition.

'Oh no' Pansy moaned.

'What?' Harry replied.

'I left my fur coat back at the table. Here hold my floo powder, its expensive don't be giving it to hobos or anything.' Pansy said as she went back inside to get her coat.

Harry soon after was approached by a homeless wizard who asked if he could borrow some floo powder, so he can go to the pub. Harry being in a particularly vindictive mood towards Pansy gave the wizard some powder. That very moment Pansy walked out the door. 'You ready?

That when she noticed the homeless man with her custom floo powder. 'Potter you bastard'. Harry smirked. The couple waited as the homeless man approached the street fireplace.

The man through the powder in but instead of transporting him anywhere the man burst into a ball o flames. Harry grabbed Pansy's coat instinctively of her hand and chucked it on the man trying to stop the fire. Pansy stood gob smacked just staring in disbelief. The fire was put out, but unfortunately the man never made it. Harry called the station and an ambulance. After the calls where made he turned to a traumatized Pansy. 'Pansy, someone had just tried to kill you, were did you last leave that sachet of powder?'

Pansy looked up with doe like eyes. 'In my office'

'Then we got to go there now'


	4. Welcome to Pansy Hood

Harry and Pansy apparated to an alleyway in muggle London three blocks away from her office building

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

Author note: Hi, it's me again. I've decided to update with more Pansy and Harry dialogue. Hopefully the story doesn't get to surreal. Thank to everyone who read my story and to the reviewers. I have a full plot already kind of mapped out with a few possible endings. I hope you enjoy.

Harry and Pansy apparated to an alleyway in muggle London three blocks away from her office building. Pansy by this time was back to her normal cold composition and Harry was just anxious and on the edge.

'Potter don't drag me, your going to look like my pimp in front of all the undesirables' Pansy said embarrassed, and again surrounded by Homeless people, muggle prostitutes and drug dealers.

Harry let go of her hand and looked at his surroundings.

'Parkinson you're practically a billionaire and your office is in the worst neighborhood' Harry whispered astonished.

'Actually Potter this neighborhood isn't the worst one, it's in the bottom ten but still not the worst, besides my rent is practically nothing and as you said none would think highly profitable research was being done.'

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. 'So where are the offices exactly?'

'Three blocks from here' Pansy replied casually as the couple began to walk.

'So you're positive it's Ginny's husband?'

'Cant possibly imagine who else it could be everyone else loves me' Pansy said arrogantly.

Harry laughed 'You do hostile takeovers, ruin people's marriages and everyone loves you? You're some kind of deluded Parkinson'

'Well Potter if it wasn't for my aggressive business approach you would be still wearing those god awful glasses. Or did you forget that Parkinson Pharmaceuticals mass produces eyesight regeneration potions?'

Harry felt stupid.

'I guess I have made a lot of enemies' Pansy continued 'But most of them have either jumped from there penthouses or are so drunk that they don't care'

'That doesn't bother you Parkinson? That you ruin peoples lives?'

'Of course it bothers me Harry, but what I do, I do for the greater good. Most of the cures I've acquired would only be available for the richest members of society. The eyesight regeneration potion was only going to be available for a few hundred people. When I took over its production I was able to mass produce it at a cheap price.'

'So you're some kind of Robin Hood?'

'Yes, Harry'

Harry smiled. 'So it's Harry now?'

'Well after we almost died together in a shitty old fireplace, I thought we should be on first name basis' Pansy said then smirked.

As they were one block away from the offices, Harry continued 'Why do Slytherins always do that infuriating smirk?'

Pansy laughed 'I didn't see you having a problem with it when Daphne Greengrass did it back at Hogwarts' Pansy said teasingly.

'You knew about that?' Harry asked surprised.

'The whole Slytherin house knew about it' Pansy replied 'she'd use to comeback and say what a good kisser you were, though she was disappointed by your impotence'

Harry stopped walking 'Impotence? I'm not impotent'

Pansy burst out laughing. 'Look at how defensive you got'

Harry smiled 'You better not be spreading that around'

'Don't worry Harry I'll be sure to make you out as larger then life' Pansy smirked

'Talking about relationship how did you and Seamus get involved?'

'Well we met at a Quiditch function; we hit it off, talked about Hogwarts then one thing lead to another and that's what happened'

'Seamus must have loved hitting it off with beautiful women' Harry stated.

'You think I'm beautiful Harry?'

'No, I mean Yes, uhhm' Harry said tongue tied.

Pansy laughed 'There is no right answer to that question, but yeah he was a womanizer. Before we got together he was dating some hotheaded redhead, after she found out they were over she killed his owl'

Harry looked at Pansy stunned 'His owl?'

'Yeah women go crazy for alpha males' Pansy replied.

'Okay were here' Pansy announced.

'This old place?' Harry asked.

'Actually this is just the entrance' Pansy stated as they entered a warn out apartment building.

'So where is the actual facility?' asked Harry perplexed.

'100 meters underground, it was really a feat of magical engineering to create an underground compartment without the muggles realizing, you don't know how much red tape we had to get through'

'Okay, so where is the entrance?' Harry asked

'It's room 3 on the ground floor'

'The door wont open' Harry said confused.

'Walk through it, its just like platform 9 and 3 quarters'

Harry walked through, followed by Pansy.

'So how come none of the muggles realize we just went through a door?'

'Well as you walk into the complex and are of magical descent your invisible and soundproof to muggles, then just incase the system backfires we have the door'

'Okay, smart, who designed it?'

'My Father' Pansy replied.

Harry then took time to observe the room; it looked just as run down as the rest of the complex except it had no windows, but had a dim light in the corner.

'Okay Harry step in the fireplace and we'd be transported to the facility.' Pansy said reassuringly.

Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by security in a beautiful spotless white lobby.

Pansy went up to the security guard 'He's with me, I'd like to see the recorded footage of the camera outside my office in the past 24 hours'

With Pansy's say so the security guard left for the tape.

Pansy turned around and faced Harry 'We'll watch the tapes in my office'


	5. Horse heads and Lavander

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

Author's note: Thanx for all the reviews and hits. Love reading your reviews. I've started concluding my story. I decided to conclude my story slowly in the next 3 chapters. Therefore don't expect the chapters to be long. Since this is the first story that I wrote I thank you for supporting it. I would love to hear your reviews no matter how negative or positive, just scribble something even a thanx lol. I've finally come up with the perfect twist. Though I'm sure some of you may guess it. I'm also working on another harry/pansy story set in Hogwarts if you'd like to read more of my work.

--

'I can't believe it' said Pansy.

Harry and Pansy were sitting in Pansy's furbished black office and were watching CCTV footage of Goyle putting an unknown powder in her floo powder sachet.

'That bastard, I gave his stupid ass a job as a janitor and this is how he repays me by trying to kill me' Pansy said her voice a mixture of shock and anger.

Harry opened up his mobile phone and called Neville.

'Neville, I discovered who spiked the floo powder, its Goyle do a scan on the database and find out his location' Harry said.

'Good work Harry' Neville complimented 'You still with Parkinson?'

'Yes, we're in her office we were watching the CCTV footage from a camera inside her office where we saw Goyle tampering with the powder' Harry remarked.

'Okay Harry, I got his location, it seems a Mr Gregory Goyle was hospitalized earlier today after receiving a stab wound'

'Is he able to be questioned' inquired Harry.

'Yes, it was superficial he should be in one of the wards on observation'

Pansy watched Harry as he talked to Neville. Then Harry hung up.

'So where is he?'

'He's at hospital' said Harry getting up.

'I'm coming with you' Pansy remarked.

'No Pansy your not you're staying here where you have a lot of security'

'No I'm not! I'm going with you to see if the traitor knows anything about Seamus' Pansy stated.

'Fine then lets go' Harry said urgently. Harry and Pansy left via the lobby floo portal, using Harry's floo powder.

It was around 1pm when Harry and Pansy reached the hospital. There was only one lone blonde nurse working. It just so happened to be Lavender Brown.

'Omg Harry Hi haven't spoken to you in so long'

'Hi Lavender' Harry replied. Pansy rolled her eyes.

'Were looking for a Gregory Goyle, you remember him back from school, the slytherin, one of Malfoy's cronies'

'Sure do' Lavender said giving Pansy a skeptical look.

'He's in room 143'

As soon as Lavender finished giving the room number, Pansy went looking for it.

Harry quickly said bye to lavender and followed Pansy before she did something stupid. Harry saw Pansy a few meters ahead when he jogged over to her; together they entered the room with Harry giving Pansy stern advice to not do anything stupid. As soon as they entered the room they saw Goyle sleeping.

'We'll have to wait for him to wake up before we can question him' said Harry annoyed.

'Okay' replied Pansy as she walked towards Goyles bed and squeezed his IV bag causing him to wake up in pain.

'Hi Goyle, remember me, didn't expect to still see me around ay?' Pansy said faking sincerity.

Goyle began to cry. 'I didn't mean to' he said 'He said they were going to hurt me if I didn't do it, they threw a horse's head through my window, I was scared'

'Who told you' asked Harry

'Mr Gadanski he said if I did it he'd pay me, but after I switched the powder I felt guilty so I was going to the police when some woman stabbed me'

'Can you identify the woman?' asked Harry hopefully.

'No' Goyle responded 'It happened to quickly she came out of nowhere'

Goyle continued to cry. 'Please forgive me Pansy I was scared', Pansy gave him her cold stare 'apology accepted, but your fired either way and don't even think your getting that salary package I promised you'

Harry called Neville.

'Neville it's me, we questioned Goyle he says that Gadanski contacted him and made him switch the powder, I want you to come over here and put Goyle under guard while I interview Gadanski'


	6. redhead

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling , this is not being used for profit, just free fanfiction, The plot is similar to basic instinct, however not the same. Most important of all please don't sue me.

Author's note: This is the chapter where you find out what happened and if Pansy was really the one responsible. Thanks to all reviewers for their feedback it's much appreciated. I think this chapter is bad tell me what you think.

Harry went back to his office and informed his boss, O'reilly about the developments in the case. From what it looked like Gadanski was there guy, he had the resources and motive to have Blaise Zabani and Seamus Finnigan killed. Still Harry yet did not have all the pieces together, he was heavily relying on Goyle's testimony which if Gadanski hired a good lawyer could be shred to pieces, physical evidence was also a problem with only Blaise Zabani's wand tying the two murders together. Other things didn't add up also, such as why Seamus Finnigan. Sure Blaise Zabani he was a coconspirator with Pansy but why kill Seamus. Maybe to frame Pansy for the murder after all both were associated with her and whoever killed Seamus must have been shagging him since he was found dead naked. Some of this didn't make sense and Harry was going to get to the bottom of it. He plugged in his conceeled microphone and had two civilian police cars there incase Gadanski tried to flee or do something even more stupid. That's when his partner Neville came to the scene. Harry had informed Neville about his suspicions. Neville agreed Gadanski had just become there number one suspect.

Harry with Neville made his way to the intercom.

Bzzz

'Yes, the Gadanski residence how may I help you' said the butler in a posh accent.

'Were here to talk to Mark Gadanski' Said Harry.

'Sorry, but Mr Gadanski is sleeping right now, If you want I can take a message' The butler replied

'Were the police' Neville said

There was a silence on the other side, when the butler replied 'I'll wake him up detective…'

'Potter and Longbottom.' Harry said

The butler was gone for about 5 minutes before another buzzer rang and the door to the estate was opened, Harry and Neville walked toward the front door. Harry was perhaps 5 feet away from the door when it opened revealing Mark Gadanski in a rich red robe.

'You must be Harry Potter I recognize the scar' Mark said pointing to Harry's temple 'Ginny has told me so much about you, come in'

'I'm sorry to wake you up at such an hour, but it's important' Harry said with a un-genuine sincerity in his voice.

Mark however did not notice but warmly replied 'Don't worry Mr Potter, a friend of Ginny's is a friend of mine, so what brings you over'

'Well Mr Gadanski, as you might of heard Blaise Zabani was murdered a few days ago' Said Neville watching for Gadanski's reaction.

'Yes unfortunate incident isn't it, he was a friend of mine' Replied Mark.

'Well we have reason to believe that Blaise Zabani's murder maybe linked to Seamus Finnigans murder' said Harry seriously.

'How odd' Said Mark intrigued.

'Yes, and we have testimonial evidence that links you to the murders' Neville continued.

'That's proposterous' Mark said genuinely offended.

'Well a lady by the name of Miss Parkinson, claims you and Zabani were not friends due to bad business dealings, infact she claims he almost took your company from you' Harry said.

'A lady? Miss Parkinson is a total bitch, but yes he did try and take my company, but he didn't succeed and I've had dealings with his family for years, so yes I was upset but not enough to kill him' Mark said angrily. Harry began to see that first impressions weren't accurate in this case as Mark became extremely arrogant and annoying. What Ginny saw in him puzzled Harry.

'What about Parkinson, what are your feelings towards her' Neville asked.

'I hate that bitch, she almost cost me all I worked for, if I was going to kill anyone it'd be her.' Mark replied.

'Maybe even frame her?' Harry questioned, Neville gave him a look.

'You think I killed Zabani and Finnigan Potter just to fram her' Mark said

'Possibly' Harry said emotionlessly as if it was a completely logical conclusion.

'Your insane… I' Mark began as he was interrupted by Ginny Weasly. Wrapped up in a robe and standing at the bottom of the stair case.

'You killed Seamus' Ginny began 'you killed him you bastard'

That's when Ginny took out her wand. She cast a spell and a beam of purple light went towards her husband. Neville shoved Mark aside and the spell got Marks arm severing it.

Harry ran towards Ginny and disarmed her. Mark due to the shock of having his armed severed went into a comma and all that could be heard were police storming the house, the sound of the ambulance and the baby crying in the nursery.

It had been hours, since the arrest of attempted murderer Ginny Weasley. Marks condition had stabilized and he was in hospital, still unconscious. Ginny was now in interrogation room 2 being interrogated by Harry.

'Interview commencing 4:53 am' Said Harry.

'Miss Gadanski why did you try and Kill your husband?' Harry asked formally, the feeling he once held for the girl had obviously fade.

'He killed Seamus' Ginny replied.

'That's not 100 certain, we were there to interview your husband when while he was in mid-sentence you fired a charm at him which lead to him loosing an arm' Neville said.

'I loved Seamus we were having an affair and Mark found out, he was so mad , I thought we got over it but Mark obviously didn't… so he killed him' Ginny said beginning to cry.

'Stop the tape' Harry said.

'What are you doing' Neville asked shocked.

'That's what you ment isn't it Ginny, when we were having dinner'

'Yes, Harry love really doesn't run smooth' Ginny whispered.

There was a silence, before O'reilly burst through the door. Potter you have a visitor.

Harry excited the interrogation room into a hallway, there stood Pansy.

'O'reilly told me about Gadanski' Pansy said emotionlessly.

'Yes'

'The crazy redhead' Pansy said .

'What??' Harry asked tired form the long night.

'Remember how I said that a psycho redhead was dating Seamus before me' Pansy said

'Yeah' Harry replied 'but what does that have to do with Ginny?'

'Well it's probably her, isn't it? Think about it she's a redhead and dated Seamus'

'So there are a lot of redheads' Harry began.

'Yeah but how many have dated Seamus and have a husband involved in his murder'

'What are you trying to say?' Harry said angrily.

'Well she was dating Seamus, she loved him, he dumped her for me so she tried getting her revenge. So knowing about Blaise and my plot against her husband she went about to kill Seamus and frame me for the murder. So she went to Blaise after our dinner, he wouldn't of seen her coming and she killed him and took his wand. She turned up to Seamus's door for one last fling, that's when she killed him with a hundred crucios. That in itself suggests there was a whole pile of rage in her. She then left, I obviously becoming the prime suspect. After I got cleared she needed another plan, so she decided to frame her abusive husband. She used her home phone number to call Goyle and threw a horse head into his house. Goyle because he was stupid never questioned it. Goyle failed and she obviously was watching us, so she had to get rid of Goyle and make it look like Gadanski killed him. So she stabbed him on the street. She went home thinking Goyle had died and couldn't give evidence; of course Goyle didn't die, but claimed a female stabbed him. So you turn up to Gadanski's and when he was about to clear his name Ginny Weasley tried to shut him up. True, she would be committing murder, but she could have easily got a psychologist to say she was being abused for so long by her husband she just snapped.' Pansy said.

Harry just stared at her.

'I know you like solving puzzles Harry, but I couldn't resist' Pansy said smiling, as she turned around and began walking to the exit.

'By the way you can receive all the credit, I wont tell a soul' she then winked and left.

The end.

Author conclusion: Well I hoped you like the story. I kind of got bored after a while. But hopefully I explained the ending well enough. Please give reviews, I know this isn't the best conclusion or chapter but I took some time doing it. As you can tell Pansy became a protagonist instead of an antagonist a little twist. Thanks to everyone for reading my story.


End file.
